Smith et Wesson
by Azertynin
Summary: One-shot, ficlet, missing scene pour l'épisode 1x11 - Home Invasion. Peter habite chez Neal pendant quelques jours et il se demande ce que Neal regarde à la télévision.


Fanfiction White Collar / FBI : duo très spécial

Titre : **Smith et Wesson**

Auteur : Azertynin

Genre : Friendship/humor

Rating : T

Personnages : Neal / Peter

Spoiler : SPN 4x17

Disclaimer: White Collar and it's characters belong to Jeff Eastin.

Résumé : One-shot, ficlet, missing scene pour l'épisode 1x11 - Home Invasion. Peter habite chez Neal pendant quelques jours et il se demande ce que Neal regarde à la télévision.

XXXXX

Peter arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Neal les jambes en feu. June devrait sérieusement envisager d'installer un ascenseur, songea-t-il. La porte était entrebâillée. Le fond sonore de la télé était audible depuis le couloir et Peter se demanda ce que Neal pouvait bien être en train de regarder. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé devant l'écran en arrivant à l'improviste. Aussi était-il surpris que Neal ait allumé le poste car il avait toujours pensé que regarder la télé n'était pas quelque chose dont son consultant était très fervent. Cela piqua d'autant plus sa curiosité.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper pour signaler sa présence. Après quelques jours de colocation les deux hommes s'étaient habitués à la présence l'un de l'autre et Peter, à l'image de Mozzie, allait et venait dans l'appartement comme s'il avait toujours vécu là sans que Neal ou June s'en offusque.

Lorsqu'il entra Neal tourna la tête vers lui.

- Hey ! salua le jeune homme.

Il était assis en tailleur au milieu du canapé devant un film dont Peter ne reconnut pas les personnages.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Supernatural

- Super quoi ?

- Il n'y a ni joueur, ni ballon. Ça va pas être ton truc.

- Fais-moi une place.

- Je doute que ça t'intéresse.

- Pousse-toi. Je suis curieux de voir ce que Neal Caffrey regarde à la télévision.

Neal capitula en soupirant et se glissa au bord du canapé, laissant à Peter suffisamment de place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. _A l'écran, deux jeunes hommes d'à peine trente ans travaillent dans une entreprise qui vend des imprimantes, Dean Smith est cadre, Sam Wesson est subalterne au service technique._ A l'introduction du nom de Sam Wesson, Neal pouffa de rire sous le regard incrédule de Peter qui fixa son consultant comme s'il était soudain pris d'une crise de folie passagère. Se sentant observé, Neal tourna vers lui un visage tout sourire mais il ravala aussitôt sa bonne humeur en voyant le regard interrogateur que Peter lui lançait.

- Smith et Wesson, sourit-il à nouveau.

- Et ?

- Comme les armes.

- Merci. J'avais saisi.

- C'est marrant.

- Venant de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les armes à feu...

- Ce ne sont pas leurs vrais noms.

- Ah non ? Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

- Ils s'appellent Winchester.

- Je vois, comme la carabine.

- Et la maison hantée.

_Sam Wesson s'endort à son poste de travail et fait un cauchemar où il tue violemment toutes sortes de créatures malfaisantes. Soudain, Dean Smith apparaît dans le rêve et déchiquète une créature avec une tronçonneuse._

- Oh ! Charmant, commenta Peter avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Oui, je sais, Supernatural peut parfois être violent.

- Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de massacre à la tronçonneuse.

- C'est pas mon truc non plus.

- Je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu regardes ça alors ?

- Cet épisode est un peu spécial. En réalité Sam et Dean sont des chasseurs de démons. Ils essaient d'empêcher l'apocalypse avec les anges du Seigneur mais...

Neal stoppa ses explications quand il s'aperçut que Peter le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- C'est une chouette série, finit-il par ajouter en jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers Peter.

_L'entreprise est hantée par un fantôme qui pousse les employés au suicide. Smith et Wesson font équipe pour l'arrêter et le détruire. Mais alors qu'ils fouillent une pièce à la recherche d'objets pouvant contenir des traces de l'ADN du défunt qui hante les lieux, Sam Wesson est surpris par un gardien qui le conduit jusqu'à un ascenseur pour le faire descendre et le livrer ensuite à la police._

_Ils sont dans l'ascenseur quand soudain le fantôme attaque et les bloque entre deux étages. Le gardien ouvre les portes avec sa clef. Il ne veut pas attendre pendant des heures que des techniciens réparent l'ascenseur et décide de prendre le risque de se hisser sur le palier. Il demande à Sam de faire la même chose mais celui-ci refuse, conscient du danger qu'il encourt si jamais l'ascenseur se remet en marche alors qu'il est en train de se glisser à plat à ventre entre deux étages. Exaspéré le gardien s'allonge au sol et tend la main à Sam, son corps à moitié dans l'ascenseur, à moitié sur le palier._

Un bref mouvement du côté de Neal attira l'attention de Peter. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et, à sa surprise, il vit que Neal avait fermé les yeux et, au cas où ce ne serait pas suffisant, il se les cachait aussi des deux mains.

- Neal ?

- Mmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Au même moment, à l'écran, l'ascenseur se débloqua, coupa le corps du gardien en deux et Sam reçut une giclée de sang phénoménale en plein visage. Peter resta interdit, la bouche ouverte, choqué.

- Neal ?

- Mmm ?

- La prochaine fois qu'il faut fermer les yeux. Préviens-moi aussi.

- Je le ferai.

- Neal ?

- Oui ?

- C'est fini. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

The End


End file.
